50 One-shots of Percabeth
by Olice
Summary: 50 themes, 51 chapters (eventually), 1 writer and, loads of readers (hopefully). That summary was really bad, please just read and see what you think. Rated T for some slight language and sexual scenes (nothing that bad). I hope you enjoy.
1. 50 Themes

**Hey! I've decided to take a break from full on story writing and do a series of one-shots. I've chosen to pick 50 themes and write a one-shot based on the theme, I saw a few of these and thought I'd give it a try. Also I think some of you weren't very happy with the lack of Percabeth as a couple in my last story, so I'm kinda making up for that. Without further ado, here are the 50 themes:**

**Jealous**

**Dog**

**Sexy**

**Eyes **

**Parents**

**Kisses**

**Roomates**

**Rings**

**Pranks**

**Texts**

**Phone**

**Girl's Night**

**Rejected**

**Water**

**Neighbours **

**Music**

**Fat**

**Muscles **

**Beautiful**

**Mother Knows Best**

**Revenge**

**Panties and Bras**

**Drunk**

**Future**

**First**

**Photos**

**Weddings**

**Face Palms**

**Music**

**Permanent**

**Tears**

**Fights**

**Embarrassed **

**Boxers**

**Advice**

**Jobs**

**Cars**

**Books**

**Apartments**

**Clothes**

**Laptops**

**Caught**

**Stolls**

**Dinner**

**School**

**Dancimg**

**Spiders**

**Angry**

**Tampons**

**And last but not least:**

**Dates**

**'Jealous' will be up in a day or two, so stay tuned.**

**Ta ta~ Love-and-Luck-are-Lies.**


	2. Jealous

_Jealous_

_Percy's pov _

I stood there in the line tapping my foot impatiently, thank my ADHD, waiting to order Annabeth's and my ice creams. I was thinking about Annabeth's smile when a girl from my homeroom, Sarah I believe, poked me in the shoulder, I turned around to face her.

"Hey Percy." she giggled

"Um...Hi."

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Just getting some ice cream for me and my girlfriend, Annabeth." I said gesturing to my blonde angel on a blanket a few meters away looking at Sarah with a controlled expression. _Strange._

"Well have a good date." she sounded smug and gave me a piece of paper as she left.

I opened it but my stupid dyslexia stopped me from reading it, I'd just get Annabeth to read it. When I returned with the ice creams Annabeth didn't seem right. We ate our refreshing and sweet treats and headed towards the lake.

"So who was that you were talking to?" Annabeth's grip on my hand loosened a bit.

"Just a girl from school." I answered confused about why she was asking.

"Oh. Is she one of your friends?"

"Um...I guess."

"Okay."

Annabeth let go of my hand altogether.

"Annabeth."

She just ignored me and carried on walking.

"Annabeth." yet again I was ignored.

"Annabeth!" this time I grabbed her hand and forced her to stop.

She spun round to look at me with venom in her eyes but after a few seconds they sofented and she looked at the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"That's a lie. I've known you for 5 years, I've dated you for 1 of them and I was your best friend for the other 4. I can tell when you are lying." I put my fingers under her chin and lifted it up gently until her gorgeous storm clouds met my ocean "Now tell me what's wrong."

Annabeth sighed "That girl was flirting with you and you just let it happen right in front me." her voice cracked a little.

_Stupid. Stupid. Idiot. Idiot._

"Shall I tell you why I let it happen."

She bit her lip.

"Because I didn't notice, girls that aren't you don't even register in my brain. You are it. My life, if I wouldn't of met you I would've died a loooong time ago."

Tears formed in her eyes and she smiled.

"I love you." she whispered and leaned forward so that her soft lips brushed mine.

"I love you too."

I pulled her face into mine and our lips moved in perfect sync, I let all the love pour out in that one kiss. To let her know that nobody could ever compete with her. In the end we had to pull apart for air. I grinned and slung my arm over her shoulders.

"So, the great Annabeth Chase CAN get jealous."

Annabeth pouted and shoved me a little "I was not jealous."

"Okay. What ever you say."

Annabeth came to an abrupt halt and so did I.

"Hey Percy."

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

I dubiously got closer to her until her mouth was by my ear.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"RACE YA TO THE LAKE!" she took off running down the small hill we were on.

I laughed and followed.

_Gods I love her._

**There was 'Jealous'. Wadya think? Let me know in the reviews. The next one-shot will be up soon.**

**Adios~ Love-and-Luck-are-Lies.**


	3. Dog

_Dog_

_Annabeth's pov _

I sat on the small sofa in my apartment reading a book about dogs. The door opened and Percy walked in after dropping his car keys on the end table, I closed the book and put it on the floor.

Percy fell on the couch, grabbed my waist and buried his face in the crook of my neck with his eyes closed.

"Bad day at work?" I asked trying not to giggle like a school girl when he blew raspberries by my ear.

"Mmmmmm hmmmmm. I'm just tired." he mumbled rubbing circles on my thigh.

"I was reading about dogs before you came in." I said resisting the urge to moan as his massage on my thighs went higher.

"Yeah."

"Well it said that some young married couples manage better with a dog in the house."

"Oh." he lightly drew his index finger higher up, when he reached where my leg joins to my pelvis he started to slip his finger down.

"PERCY!"

He jumped and his eyes shot open.

"As much as I enjoyed that I would appreciate if you actually listened to what I was saying."

"Okay I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was thinking about getting a dog."

"We have a dog, Mrs.O'Leary."

"Percy Mrs.O'Leary would trash the apartment. Why don't you want a dog?"

He took a deep breath "Me and animals don't really mix."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for example in 2nd grade we had a class hamster and it never bit anyone, except me. Same with 3rd and 4th grade."

I stifled a laugh.

"Then when I was 11 I got a job walking dogs, and every single one misbehaved, even though all their owners that said that they never do that. Animals just don't like me."

This time I didn't stop the chortle as it escaped my mouth. Percy frowned at me.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is."

He hump'ed and crossed his arms.

"Come on, that was years ago. Please, please, please." I begged.

" Fine. We'll get a dog."

"Thank you!"

I jumped forward and attacked his lips, Percy responded immediately. Slowly, I separated my lips from his and smiled.

"How about we have a takeaway tonight to celebrate."

"That sounds excellent, I guess you really are a daughter of Athena."

I grinned and hugged him.

**Caio~ Love-and-Luck-are-Lies**


	4. Sexy

**Hello people of net, how are you doing? I feel like my head is being used as stress toy, I hate illnesses. I know I should be resting and not using electronics while I have a headache, but I wanted to give you amazing people another one-shot, plus I'm kinda bored. He he. One last thing, I clicked the 'manage stories' button and had a heart attack: on my first completed story (Life Can Be Fixed) I had 102 reviews. BOOM! Is a pretty good description of what my head did. So...THANK YOU! Cap locks is fun, okay wow this is a long authors note, I'm going to shut up now.**

_Sexy_

_Annabeth's pov _

I wiped off the last tincy smudge of mascara off, your probably thinking _Wow! Annabeth Chase wearing make-up?!_ Hey give me a break, can't I look nice on a date? I assessed myself in the mirror: my blonde hair in a lose fishtail braid; a white summer dress, that fell to just above my knees, with green swirly patterns on it; light grey eyeshadow and some minimal lipgloss. Feeling a little overdressed, I stepped out of the bathroom into the small dormroom I shared with my best friend, Erin, at college. When Erin looked up from her textbook she smiled and got up to hug me.

"You look perfect, I don't think Percy will be able to stop drooling." she laughed.

I grinned at her comment and thanked her.

"Well, let's hope he doesn't drool too much, I would like to keep dry this evening."

She chuckled and returned to her bunk, so she could carry on studying Zoology. Erin was Australian, but she moved to America when she was about 13, she still sort of has a faint accent. She had brown hair and deep hazel eyes. Just as I was about to ask her if she wanted me to pick it her anything up later before I come back, there was a knock at the door. I took a deep breath and opened to door; standing there was my handsome Seaweed brain.

"Oh I'm sorry, I meant to be looking for an Annabeth Chase. I thought you might be her, but you can't be, she doesn't wear make-up or dresses." Percy joked

I giggled a little, then punched him in the arm.

"Very funny Seaweed brain."

He just flashed his signature joker smirk and captured my lips with his own. After 7 years of quests and monster training Percy had gotten very sexy. Very. Erin cleared her throat behind us.

"As nice as it is for you two to just make out in the middle of a dormroom, some of us are trying to study for exams, and we can't do that if there is heavy breathing going on just 3 meters away." she said.

I blushed and tried for a guilty smile, Erin shook her head and disappeared into the bathroom proclaiming that she might aswell take a shower.

The second Percy heard the water running he gently grabbed my face between his hands and smashed his lips to mine once again. Soon enough we had to pull apart for oxygen. Our foreheads were touching and we were inhaling big breaths.

"You're looking very sexy tonight." he whispered in my ear, making shivers rundown my spine.

I laughed thinking about how I was saying the same thing to him in my head 3 minutes ago.

"Let's go we're going to be late for our reservations."

I nodded and grabbed bag, Percy gave me one last peck on the lips before we closed the door and headed of to dinner.

**Done! Please tell me if you liked or hated it! The next one will be up soon, maybe if you review I'll post in a few hours rather than days. Just a suggestion.**

**Peace out~ Love-and-Luck-are-Lies **


	5. Eyes

_Eyes_

_Percy's pov _

I stared at Annabeth as she concentrated on designing a new building, I took note on the way her eyebrows scrunched together; the way she blew the odd strands of hair out her face every so often; how she would get a small sparkle in her eyes when she did something that she liked something, I loved all of these things about her, however the thing I love the most is her eyes. They were such pure grey, I could just drown in them. They analysed you all the time, always calculating. Her eyes were one of the first things I fell in love with when I saw her. Honestly I could just stare at Annabeth's grey orbs for hours, days, months, years on end- quite an accomplishment for an ADHD kid. Nothing could compete with her. She was mine and that was enough to get me through everything. Just thinking that made me all warm and fuzzy inside. I loved her so much that it hurt.

I would protect her from anything. I would die for her. And this all started when I looked in her eyes that one day when I was 12 years old.

**That was short, but I found it deep and sweet. What about you?**

**Arrivederci~ Love-and-Luck-are-Lies **


	6. Parents

_Parents_

_Percy's pov _

My heart and body yearned to just reach out and caress Annabeth's face through the through IM, if I did that I'd disconnect it.

"I love you." she said quietly leaning forward.

"I love you too."

"I'm coming to camp in 2 days. They're letting me go early." she stated referring to her Father and step-mum.

"Good, because I miss you."

Annabeth chuckled "I've missed you too."

I opened my mouth to say something but I stopped myself when I heard another voice on Annabeth's end. Her face dropped a bit.

"I've got to Percy, I love you so much and I'll see you on Wednesday."

"I love you too wise girl. Goodnight."

And with that I ran my hand through the message.

Annabeth had just finished unpacking; we were now currently sitting on the dock watching the sun throw it's last dim rays over the hills. We had a whole week at camp, and I intended to spend every minute with Annabeth. After a while Annabeth had fallen asleep on my chest, instead of waking her I just stared at her beauty. Lovingly, I twirled a strand of her honey hair around my finger. I'd wake her at curfew. A brights huge flash behind me caught my attention, after the light had I died I turned to see...Athena?

"Lady Athena." I said bowing my head.

She nodded with a cold expression, however it sofented a tad when she saw Annabeth's face. To my utter suprise Athena sat down on the dock beside me, I shifted slightly and Annabeth figeted in her sleep.

"Um...I'm not being disrespectful, but I'm kinda confused about why you're here."

She took a deep breath "Perceus, truth be told you are not my favourite demi-god, I used to dislike you because I was worried you would become to cocky and full of yourself, then when you saved my daughter from Atlas, without permission, I was worried about my daughter's health due to the fact that you attract quite alot of monsters, after that I disliked you even more because your relationship with my daughter progressed and I was concerned that you could hurt her like Luke did."

"Yet again not disrespecting you, but I don't think you came all this way to point out why you hate me."

Athena gave me a look almost as scary as Annabeth's. "Yes Jackson, you are right. Well sort of."

"If you actually paid attention then you would have noticed that I used past tense."

Okay now I was really confused, Athena doesn't hate me. Is the world ending, checking the sky for any lava rain. Nope.

"Uh...Thanks."

She sighed obviously exasperated "I have come to tell you that I give you my blessing."

At this my mouth dropped, it moved; nothing came out.

"After seeing what you have done for Annabeth over the years has changed my mind about you, for example never in history Greek or Roman has anyone willingly fell into Tarturus with someone else, yes people have gone to the underworld for their beloved, but never Tarturus. The thing that finished my deciding was the way you looked at her just now, that was a love of someone truly lovesick."

"Thank you, Athena for your blessing it means a lot to me and I can imagine that it will mean a lot to Annabeth too."

She smiled at me and patted my shoulder "Take care of her."

I returned her smile "I will."

**Um...that was different, it wasn't really Percabeth, however I thought it would be good to have Athena accept Percy, so there you go.**

**Dosvedanja~ Raspberriee Kisses **


	7. Roomates

_Roomates_

_3rd person's pov_

Annabeth had an amazing roomate, Erin. Erin didn't care if she was kicked out the dormroom sometimes, she didn't mind if Annabeth and Percy made out in front of her. Heck they could do anything and she wouldn't give two cents, a good example of this happened just three weeks ago...

Erin sat at her computer typing up a story, perfectly happy, she was fine. Annabeth was not, she sat on her bed crying and sniffing every so often, Erin had her headphones in so she couldn't hear that Annabeth was crying. About 5 minutes later Erin did take out her phones to ask Annabeth a question, at this point Annabeth was sobbing. Worried for her friend that she considered a sister, Erin got up and pulled Annabeth into a comforting hug.

"Annabeth what's wrong?"

"I-I saw P-Percy kissing a-another girl." she so sobbed

The gears in Erin's brain clicked, earlier she saw Natalie dragging a black-haired boy forcefully down a corridor. Natalie had forced herself upon Percy and Annabeth had walked past at the wrong moment. Before Erin could tell Annabeth how ridiculous she was, the door was banged and someome shouted from the other side.

"Open the door, please believe me there's nothing going on between me and that girl."

"Piss off!" Annabeth hollered

She then proceeded to run into the bathroom and slam the door shut, Erin sighed; opened the door to Percy. He was on the verge of tears and he looked terrible.

"I honestly-" he didn't get to finish because Erin cut him off.

"I know, I saw what happened."

He smiled a thank you to her and walked to the bathroom door.

"Wise girl, please believe me when I say this. I don't want anybody else but you. You make the world go round, you are the definition of beauty, intelligence, kindness, love and most of all life. I couldn't cheat on if I tried, it would kill me." he slid down onto the floor.

On the other side of the door Annabeth sniffed and replied.

"I love you Seaweed brain."

Percy let out a huge sigh of relief and stood up as Annabeth flung open the door. She ran forward and crashed her lips to Percy's, they backed up and fell on the bed, the kissing got more heated and passionate, tongues were battling. Erin knew what was coming next: make up sex, and she didn't really want to witness it. Grabbing her coat she locked the door and headed down the street to Starbucks, she'd finish her story there. Did she care that she was kicked out? No. Do you know why? Because she wasn't one to hate true love.

**I think this was better than the last one but not as good as others so...yeah. One of you asked if Erin was my alter ego and I thought some of you would like to know the answer to that question too, No Erin is not my alter ego, she is based on a very very dear friend who has helped me through a lot of things in the past, and I thought she deserved to be mentioned.**

**Please Review.**

**Protinus te videre~ Raspberriee Kisses **


	8. Rings

_Rings_

_Percy's pov _

I paced my cabin taking deep breaths to calm myself, it wasn't working. The small black box in my pocket felt like it was burning a hole into my leg. You know when your throat tightens up so much that you can barely breath? Yeah, well that's what's happening now to me, only its constant and 5x worse. Why, you may ask? That's because I'm proposing to Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend of 4 years, and best friend of 9 years. _Wow that long? _What if she says no? A million different scenarios were playing in my head and some were good, amazing even, others weren't.

"Percy, dude chill, there's no way she'll say no." Nico said from across the room

"Sure, easy for you to say, your not asking the love of your life to marry you." I grumbled.

"Just take deep breaths and imagine what your future could be like."

"Wow, Nico that was actually helpful." I laughed, he just shoved me.

And with that he saluted and disappeared into the shadows.

_Annabeth's pov _

I threw another dress out of my closet and onto the bed.

"Annie, Calm down it's just a date." Piper stated buried under the clothes.

I looked at her "I know but I want to be perfect."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just feel like tonight's going to be important." I admitted.

She grinned and told me "If you would have said that half an hour ago, I would be helping you. Just sit down." she pushed me down on the bed "I'll handle everything."

_Percy's pov _

Nervously, I rapped on the door of cabin 6. When the door opened my heart momentarily stopped, Annabeth was honestly the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, her hair was in half straightened ringlets and she had a small red rose threaded in there. Her pure white summer dress came to her knees, she wore a flimsy lace cardigan over that.

"Your drooling Seaweed brain."

I shook my head and held my arm out to Annabeth "M'lady."

She giggled and looped her arm through my own.

Slowly we made our way along the surf carrying our shoes in the hands that weren't linked, the sun threw it's last dim ruby rays across the ocean.

"Wise girl."

"Yeah."

I pulled her to a gentle stop and got down on one knee, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Annabeth Chase, Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Gods Yes! Of course is will Seaweed brain."

I let out a breath of relief and slid the ring onto her left hand.

_Annabeth's pov _

I stared at the ring, it had a grey and green gems held together by a twirled band, etched on the inside of the ring was 'Together'. If you know the saying 'Cry me a river', then you have a good idea of what was happening at that moment.

"I love you Wise girl." Percy whispered pulling me to his body so our foreheads were touching.

"I love you too Seaweed brain."

**I really like that. What about you?**

**Caio~ Raspberriee Kisses **


	9. Kisses

_Kisses _

_Annabeth's pov _

I love Percy's kisses. He so many different ones. He had the rushed peck on the lips when he was late for work. There was the one on the lips before where just before we finished he would oh so lightly trace his tongue over my lips when he said goodbye. He kissed me first on the nose then both cheeks and lastly my lips in the morning. When he was thankful he would give me a kiss on the lips whilst rubbing circles on my shoulders. Kissing Percy was like walking on sunshine, he could make you forget everything apart from him. Like I said he has loads is different kisses, but my favourite is the kiss he gives me just for the sake of it, he slowly and gently put both of his hands in the side of my face and pulls his lips to mine, these are my favourite because at that moment I know that he loves me more than anything.

**I think that was kinda crappy so I will probably update twice today, maybe. Pretty please with a cherry on top review. Thank you.**

**Do skorog viđenja ~Raspberriee Kisses **


	10. Pranks

_Pranks_

_Annabeth's pov _

I stifled my laughter as I thought about what Percy's reaction would be like, I am currently filling up a bag with flour, ready to pop it over his head whilst he's in the bath. Old and childish, I know, but come on, honestly, no on really grows up, we just get taller and more adult-looking. I was almost bouncing with anticipation while I crept into the bathroom. Percy had his eyes closed, and was massaging his scalp to rid the shampoo that frothed on his raven hair. _Perfect. _I poised the clear sandwich bag over his head. _1 2 3. _I stabbed the pin into the air crammed bag. As the flour was dumped on Percy's head his eyes shot open and he sat up shocked. What was I doing during this? Laughing my ass off.

"Oh it's on Mrs. Jackson" he growled.

I blushed and threw a glance at the elegant, engagement ring on my left hand "I'm not a Mrs yet."

Percy grinned, he was in a good mood, despite what had just go on "Only a few months to go."

He leaned over the edge of the tub puckering his lips, me, being the not-so-Wise girl, copied his actions, thinking it was going to be a genuine kiss. Was it? Of course not. Just as our lips met Percy willed the water to drench me from head to toe. I coughed and spluttered, this time it was Percy who was laughing his ass off.

I grumbled as I left the bathroom. He's got it coming.

**Aww, I got this idea whilst watching couple pranks on youtube, check 'em out.**

**See ya ~Raspberriee Kisses **


	11. Texts

_Texts_

_3rd person's pov _

Sally Blofis was sat at her kitchen table, in her small apartment she shared with her newly wedded husband, Paul, she also used to share it with her 19 year old son, until about 2 hours ago. Percy Jackson had just left for college. Sally had a large variety of emotions running through her mind, some of happiness and others not so much, when she heard a loud _bleep _emanate from just a hand stretch away, Sally's loneliness disappeared and was replaced with curiosity. It was Percy's phone, she laughed a bittersweet laugh, she knew he'd forget _something_. As she watched the phone buzz on the expensive oak table she got curiouser and curiouser. In the end she just ignored the voices in her head scolding her and picked up the mobile. She pressed the home button and it came up requiring a pass code to proceed. Sally thought about the code for a few seconds before deciding it was probably Annabeth's birthday. She frowned as the screen flashed red and said that she'd entered the wrong pass code, Sally re-thought her original assumptions. That's when it struck her, it was Annabeth's birthday, just backwards. This time it accepted the entry and Sally gained access to Percy's phone. She looked around to make sure Paul wouldn't catch her being nosy, when she was sure no one was around she clicked the messages button and it displayed all of the conversations Percy had taken part in from the last month or two. The new one was labelled: Wise girl x. Sally's lips tugged upwards; her son really did love Annabeth. Feeling guilty for prying into her son's love life (only slightly), Sally opened up the message, she nearly dropped the phone because of the shock that text had brought, it read:

_Hey Seaweed brain, guess what? The test was positive, and I mean the test you named 'the white stick test'. Not any others._

_Love you x_

Sally's draw was on the floor and her arms were useless.

"P-Percy got A-Annabeth p-pregnant?" she whispered to herself, or so she thought.

Paul stood behind her, eyes wide "Who got, who pregnant?"

Sally, too shocked to comprehend the fact that Paul had been spying, shoved the phone towards Paul's face. His reaction was identical to his wife's.

"They're only 19!" he yelled.

"I know."

"They're still in college."

"I know."

"Posiden and Athena are going to kill them." he said remembering the godly parentage of both the said young adults.

Sally gasped "Oh no, Athena's going to murder Percy, literally."

Paul shook his head "She won't, Annabeth wouldn't let her, neither would Posiden."

"Still, I think I'm going to kill him." Sally hollered, standing up.

"Don't." he said "We'll wait for them to come clean themselves."

Sally huffed and returned to her seat "Fine."

_2 days later_

"Hi mum, Paul." Percy greeted as he stepped across the threshold of his now old home.

Both adults had tight expressions, if Percy noticed something strange, he didn't let on.

"Where did you say my phone was?" Percy asked from the kitchen, where Sally and Paul had stood shocked out of their minds just two days earlier.

"I put it on the counter." Sally answered, trying her hardest to not blow her's and Paul's cover "You have a message."

Paul shot her a look, but she just shrugged and waved it off. Sally and Paul walked into the same room as the raven-haired young adult; they found him smiling. Sally couldn't take it anymore.

"Why didn't tell us that Annabeth had taken a pregnancy test?"

Percy chocked on his spit "What?"

"You heard me."

Percy stood there dumbfounded "Annabeth didn't take a pregnancy test."

"Yes she did, her text said: the test was positive, the test you named 'the white stick test'."

That's when it dawned on Percy "Annabeth's not pregnant, Susan, her step-mum is." he paused "Why were you reading my texts anyway?"

Relief and the feeling of _oh shit _washed over Sally and Paul.

"I don't..." Sally was cut off by the shrill ring of Percy's phone.

"Hello."

Somebody said something on the other end of the line and Percy became panicky, he glanced at his watch and cursed in Greek.

"Okay I'm coming, I'll be there in an hour or so, just stall her."

The person on the phone replied, to which Percy sighed.

"I don't know, just do it." And with that he hung up.

"I've got to go, but don't think I won't call later for answers." he kissed his mum on the cheek before giving Paul a man hug.

"Bye sweetie, and remember, use protection."

"Mum, that's disgusting." Percy laughed as he closed the front door.

After he had made coffees for Sally and himself, Paul sat down to mark his students work. On about the third essay Sally wondered up behind Paul and kissed his cheek; put her arms around his neck.

"I love you." Paul whispered

"I love you too."

**Aww, go Saul/Pally (I don't know their couple name) I know there wasn't alot of Percabeth, but there was some Saul/Pally, also not to forget that listed this under romance/humor, I'm pretty sure this counted as humor, not very good but humor all the same. Haha. I know you guys probably don't care but I had to tell someone, guess what? I got a pair of shoes made by Dickies (hehe dickies) and converse for...FREE! They were originally £90, but my mum bought them and they were too big, so she gave them to me after repeatedly (and jokingly) calling me a bitch under her breath. I just love my family. **

**Peace out~ Raspberriee Kisses **


	12. Phone

_Phone_

_Percy's pov _

I sighed in content as I looked at Annabeth, who was sleeping like the dead, I couldn't really blame her, she'd been working so hard on her finals and essays in architecture. _My beautiful architect_, I twirled a piece of her honey hair around my finger. The microwave ringed, signalling that my popcorn was ready. My stomach grumbled in anticipation as I carried the bowl of buttery popcorn into the living room. I switched the t.v onto 'Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol and chomped on the buttery snack that was in my lap.

When the movie had finished I picked Annabeth's phone up to check the time, me, having butter fingers (literally), dropped the phone and it smashed into a million pieces.

"Oh gods, she's gonna kill me." I whispered to myself, once the shock had cleared.

_I'm gonna have to buy her a new one. What is she going to say? Is she going to be angry? Is she gonna not kiss me for a week? _Whilst a hoard of thoughts and questions flew around my mind, I failed to realise that Annabeth was awake and staring at the floor.

"What. The. Hades. Happened. To. My. Phone?" she asked, emphasising each word.

I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly "Uh, it broke."

Annabeth glared at me "I figured that much, what I want to know is 'how' it broke."

"Idroppedit'causeIhadbutteryfingers."

Some how Annabeth understood exactly what I'd said, and by the look on her face, I could tell she was not happy. She massaged her temples and mumbled things in an angry tone. Suddenly she looked up and smirked at me.

"That's fine." she said in a sickly sweet voice, making me regret my accident majorly.

"Annabeth I'm really so-" I was cut off.

"I know you are. That's why your paying for a new one." she simply stated

I groaned.

"What about this one?" Annabeth asked, smiling at me

"No. How about something I can afford?"

She giggled "Where's the fun in that?"

I smirked, she might be annoying, but I wouldn't love her is she wasn't.

"Annabeth."

"Yeah?"

"I'm just gonna go and look at the cases, I need a new one."

"Mm, just don't spend too much on a case, I still want my new phone."

After a while I went to the customer service till, and what I saw made my blood boil with rage. There, stood Annabeth trying her hardest to ignore the pickup lines and number requests thrown her way. As I stormed over there, all I saw was red, some one was flirting with Annabeth and they were not getting away with it. On a whim I ran forward, grabbed Annabeth's face in my rough hands; smashed my lips against her's. Everybody stared, a scene was being made, _oh Annabeth's going to kill me._ When we finally parted for air, Annabeth's eyes were glazed over and she was having ragged breaths.

"Thanks." she whispered.

I chuckled "My pleasure."

She traced a finger down my chest "You know what? I can get my phone another day. Why don't we head back to yours...and spend some _quality _time together?"

"That is the best idea I've ever heard."

**I thought I'd do a one-shot were Percy was jealous and not Annabeth, so there you go.**

**Ciao~ Raspberriee Kisses **


	13. Girl's Night

_Girl's night_

_Annabeth's pov_

"We are having a girl's night!" squealed Rachel, her red hair flying all over the place.

I frowned "Why?"

"Because my dear Annabeth, you are stressed, and what better way to release that stress than a girl's night."

This time I looked up from my blueprints "I'm not stressed, I'm just a bit..."

Rachel tied her hair into a messy ponytail "Stressed."

I sighed "You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

Rachel laughed "Oh, you know me so well."

Despite the fact that I had been attacked with makeup and nail polish, I was having a good time laughing and talking with Rachel.

"So, what's up with you and Nico?" I asked

A faint blush appeared on her face "Nothing."

I raised an eyebrow incredulously "Sure."

Rachel's face was almost as red as her hair "Honestly."

I cracked up, it was just too much, her face, the look...and the small amount if alcohol in my system.

In heinz sight I should have declined the offer of the rum, it would have saved me from the horrifying dare I was about to perform. With a straight face I knocked on Percy's door, I heard footsteps and a rushed "I'm coming", I let my face look slightly panicked and worried. He answered the door, grinning, then his grin turned to a frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Rachel snickered in the bushes a few meters away.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Percy's eyes went wide and he stumbled over his words. One comment hurt me quite a bit.

"Oh great, I'm gonna be a dad."

I know it was stupid but I let a few tears escape my eyes all the same.

"So you don't want to be my kid's father then?"

I didn't wait for his answer, I just ran. Where? I don't know.

After an eternity of running I stopped, I was by Zeus's fist. Tears streamed down my face, I wasn't really pregnant, but if I were to be, then it almost seemed that Percy wouldn't want it. Suddenly I felt warm arms wrap round me and hot breath at my ear.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." he whispered.

I sniffed.

"No."

He sighed.

"Well I didn't."

"Honest?"

"I swear on the river Styx."

Thunder rumbled above. Laughter trickled through my lips, and within minutes I was having trouble breathing. Percy looked at me like I was a mad person.

"I'm n-not really p-pregnant." I giggled.

"Huh?"

"It was a dare."

"Oh, that makes more sense."

"You're such Seaweed brain."

"Yeah, but I'm _your _Seaweed brain."

"You're cheesy to."

Percy chuckled.

"Come let's go back to my cabin and watch a movie. Mhhhh?"

"Sure."

Rachel watched as Percy and Annabeth entered cabin 3. She sighed.

"What you up to? Eh, Dare." questioned a very familiar, sexy (to Rachel, anyway) voice "Spying on people?"

"Very funny Nico. And no, I was not spying, I was just simply watching a young couple make up over something that doesn't exist."

"Which is?..."

"Annabeth's baby."

Nico smiled.

"Trust them."

"Yep."

**Sorry this is late I just had a bit of lack in my inspiration and I was pissed at someone so I took few weeks of from writing, to try and be normal. Let's just say that I failed miserably.**

**Ta ta~ Raspberriee Kisses & Leo Valdez ······· (I just couldn't help myself)**


End file.
